<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les maudits by BuboBubo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549497">Les maudits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo'>BuboBubo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1880!AU universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1880s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Flashbacks, France (Country), Multi, Parallels, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спин-офф к фанфику La plus Belle - о том, что произошло с Жюли после того, как мы оставили ее по прибытии в Ниццу, к бывшему артисту из труппы "Северной звезды" Алексису У.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1880!AU universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I. Le diagnostic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Господин Стефан Ламбьель, практикующий врач родом из Мартиньи, пользовался в определенных кругах весьма примечательной, хоть и не всегда однозначной репутацией. Злые языки за глаза называли его бездарным шарлатаном, утверждая, что диплом его куплен ценою известного рода услуг, оказанных ректору Цюрихского университета; чуть менее скептично настроенные говорили, что диплом, может быть, не настоящий, но врачебного чутья и таланта Ламбьелю, как бы то ни было, не занимать, и многим признанным светочам медицинского искусства стоило бы у него поучиться; третьи никого ни в чем не уверяли, но охотно пользовались его помощью, если в том была необходимость - и Ламбьель, со своей стороны, мало кому отказывал. Про него известно было, что он берется даже за случаи, почитаемые именитыми профессорами за безнадежные, и никогда не берет со своих пациентов больше, чем может позволить его совесть - а в вопросах совести, скажем прямо, господин Ламбьель был весьма и весьма щепетилен. Любопытный до всего, что его окружало, он никогда не отмахивался от самой странной теории, самого дикого предположения; пока многие его собратья по профессии снисходительно посмеивались над теорией Земмельвейса, он внимательно штудировал его труды и, как это называют, наматывал на ус; равным образом увлекали его новомодные исследования лечения истерии и прочих душевных расстройств; его живой, беспокойный ум стремился охватить, осмыслить как можно больше, даже больше, чем может быть отмерено человеку за всю его жизнь, и в этом была одна из причин того, что в своей помощи Ламбьель старался не отказывать никому, от кого бы ни исходила просьба о ней. Разумеется, когда он во время своего пребывания в Ницце получил записку от старого приятеля, господина Алексиса У., с просьбой прийти и осмотреть только что прибывшую в город Жюли, Ламбьель откликнулся тут же. Записку ему принесли, когда он, сидя в домашнем халате на балконе своего гостиничного номера, пил кофе и любовался видом на набережную; не прошло и двух часов, как он появился на пороге принадлежащего Алексису кафе и, наскоро выяснив у хозяина, что случилось, навестил свою новоиспеченную пациентку.</p><p>- Что же, - сиповато произнесла Жюли получасом позже, когда Ламбьель отнял от ее груди стетоскоп, - не томите, доктор. Если суждено мне умереть, я хочу знать это точно.</p><p>Ламбьель несколько секунд молчал, видимо увлеченный складыванием своих инструментов в саквояж, и Жюли успела нахмуриться, предположив, что он хочет что-то утаить от нее. Но у него вовсе не было намерения сделать это: когда он обернулся к ней и заговорил, в голосе его не было и следа неуверенности или фальши:</p><p>- Я не был бы так пессимистично настроен относительно вашего будущего. Не буду скрывать, что болезнь запущена... но мы можем попробовать замедлить ее развитие или даже остановить его. Чахотка в такой стадии может протекать приступами - каждый последующий сильнее предыдущего... нашей задачей будет оттянуть следующий приступ, насколько это будет возможно, и дать вам время восстановить силы. Я выпишу вам необходимые рекомендации...</p><p>Жюли внимательно слушала его и кивала его словам. Закончив свой короткий монолог, Ламбьель извлек из нагрудного кармана стальное перо и блокнот, выдернул из него чистый лист и приготовился было писать, но внезапно остановился, вздохнул и глянул на Жюли то ли сочувственно, то ли испытующе.</p><p>- Что-то еще? - спросила она дрогнувшим голосом. Ламбьель покосился в сторону двери, будто их могли подслушивать (хотя на самом деле уверен был, что никому в голову не пришло бы делать это) и заговорил приглушенно, будто виновато:</p><p>- Алексис рассказал мне, откуда вы.</p><p>Никакой эмоции не отразилось на лице Жюли, она только протянула со всем возможным безразличием:</p><p>- А-а.</p><p>- Если вы позволите, - сказал Ламбьель негромко, - полный осмотр позволил бы лучше понять ваше состояние.</p><p>Жюли недолго смотрела на него, будто не понимая. Нет, она, конечно же, прекрасно представляла, что имеет в виду ее собеседник; ее удивило немного другое.</p><p>- Позволю ли я?</p><p>Ламбьель чуть прикрыл глаза с видом человека, для которого только что сбылось одно из худших его опасений. Жюли как будто не заметила этого всего - пожала плечами и бросила, развязывая шнурок на поясе своей юбки:</p><p>- Если это необходимо.</p><p>***</p><p>Отведенную Жюли комнату Ламбьель покинул через четверть часа и, тщательно протирая руки смоченной в спиртовом растворе салфеткой, направился вниз, где его уже ждал Алексис. Хозяин заведения не терял зря времени, расположившись за одним из столов в компании газеты и откупоренной бутылки травянистой настойки; едва увидев ее, Ламбьель жестом попросил налить и ему, и Алексис, пусть и без некоторого изумления, исполнил его пожелание.</p><p>- Что же, - сказал он с тревогой, видя, как Ламбьель отпивает из рюмки, морщится, но все же опустошает ее до конца, - у нее действительно чахотка?</p><p>- Да, - ответил тот после паузы, будто ему понадобилось время, чтобы вспомнить, из-за чего его позвали. - Случай тяжелый, не буду скрывать... но я вижу возможности к тому, чтобы улучшить ее состояние. Думаю, она может оправиться, если будет принимать лекарства в срок и соблюдать режим, что я ей назначил.</p><p>- Тогда что тебя так поразило? - спросил Алексис, покосившись на пустую Ламбьелеву рюмку; его собеседник, утирая губы, тяжело опустился на стул напротив.</p><p>- Я не могу рассказать тебе всего, конечно же... но если бы ты не объяснил мне, кто она такая, я решил бы, что она попала к себе прямиком из заведения вроде тех, что я видел в лондонском Ист-Энде и прочих подобных местечках. Мне приходилось лечить девиц, которые несли там свою неблагодарную службу... некоторым из них не всегда удавалось даже передохнуть между тем, как их оставлял один клиент и забирал другой.</p><p>Лицо Алексиса на мгновение исказилось. Он ничего не ответил, но безмолвно налил еще и себе, и Ламбьелю, за что последний глянул на него с благодарностью.</p><p>- Со своей стороны, - продолжил он тверже и значительнее, сделав еще глоток, - я сделаю все, что могу, чтобы ей помочь. Но сдается мне, основная помощь, в которой нуждается это создание, лежит в отдалении от области привычной нам медицины. Боюсь, врачевать здесь надо не столько тело, сколько душу... ты ведь слышал о теории господина Фрейда?</p><p>Алексис качнул головой, и Ламбьель вздохнул с небольшим разочарованием:</p><p>- Жаль, жаль... возможно, тебе стало бы понятнее многое из того, что я хочу сказать. Если... - начал он и осекся, поняв, что Алексис едва слышит его, горестно и задумчиво уставившись в пространство перед собой, - впрочем, я расскажу тебе в другой раз. Может, это помогло бы тебе... в любом случае, друг мой, ты хорошо поступаешь, что спасаешь ее.</p><p>Его слова заставили Алексиса вздрогнуть и чуть оживиться; впрочем, в его ответе Ламбьелю не слышалось гордости или воодушевления:</p><p>- Не стоит льстить мне, Стефан. Мы оба хорошо знаем законы этого мира. То, что он возносит нас на вершину, не мешает ему затем переломать нас и выплюнуть на обочину... она не первая и не последняя, ты понимаешь это и сам.</p><p>- Это ничего не умалит, - возразил Ламбьель, поднимаясь и подхватывая саквояж, - я не любитель чрезмерного цитирования, но ты, наверное, помнишь, как говорил кто-то из древних: "Тот, кто спасает одну жизнь, спасает весь мир".</p><p>Если его слова впечатлили Алексиса, то тот никак этого не показал. Распрощавшись с ним, Ламбьель вышел на улицу, на ходу нахлобучивая на голову шляпу, но не успел отойти от кафе достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать окликнувший его от дверей звонкий мальчишеский голос:</p><p>- Господин Ламбьель!</p><p>Обладатель этого голоса был Ламбьелю знаком. Дени, юный полотер и подавальщик, выбежал за ним из кафе, не сняв даже фартука; глядя на то, как он тяжело дышит, но улыбается с чистейшей радостью от того, что успел и не упустил гостя, Ламбьель незаметно для себя начал улыбаться тоже.</p><p>- Что такое? - непринужденно спросил он, оглядывая мальчишку с головы до ног. - Неужели я что-то забыл?</p><p>- Вы расскажете про теорию господина Фрейда? - выпалил Дени, ничуть не смущаясь. - Вы уже давно обещаете! Но месье У. вас не слушает...</p><p>- Что ж, такой он человек, - мирно ответил Ламбьель, показывая, что вовсе не держит на своего приятеля зла. - Но я рад возможности получить благодарного слушателя в твоем лице! Не беспокойся, я навещу вас вновь весьма и весьма скоро...</p><p>Дени хотел еще что-то сказать, но в этот момент его окликнули, и он скрылся в заведении, успев только бормотнуть что-то на прощание; что до Ламбьеля, то он беспрепятственно продолжил свой путь по направлению к площади Массена, мимолетно отметив про себя произошедшую с ним перемену. Привыкший прислушиваться к своему внутреннему состоянию ничуть не менее чутко, чем к состоянию своих пациентов, Ламбьель не мог не удивиться тому, что настроение его, несмотря на все пережитые этим утром малоприятные впечатления, значительно улучшилось, пусть и без всякой видимой причины.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II. Le traitement symptomatique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Предрассветная дымка, плывущая над морем, с наступлением утра поднялась и истаяла, развеялась над городом, напитав воздух приятной солоноватой свежестью; Жюли, не привычная к тому, что улицы просыпаются поздно, открыла глаза с первыми лучами солнца и долго лежала, глядя в стену перед собой, перебирая в памяти все, что случилось с ней за прошедшие несколько недель. Ни к какому определенному выводу в ходе своих размышлений она, впрочем, не пришла - мысли ее, как и чувства, пребывали в крайнем расстройстве, а дурное самочувствие не способствовало тому, чтобы привести их в какой-то порядок. В одном Жюли уверилась точно: несмотря ни на что, она ощущала себя не освобожденной, а, скорее, загнанной в угол; незнакомая обстановка, новые лица, от которых теперь ей предстояло зависеть - все это скорее пугало ее, нежели вселяло в ее душу надежду на лучшее будущее. Само же это будущее виделось Жюли крайне неопределенным; зная теперь, что не умрет в ближайшие дни, она не знала, что делать с так внезапно свалившейся на нее жизнью - и, главное, как теперь обустроить ее на новом месте, согласно чужим, совершенно неведомым ей законам.</p><p>Продолжая раздумывать в таком духе, она поднялась с постели, отметила про себя мимоходом, что это далось ей проще, нежели в предыдущие дни, и вышла на миниатюрный, с плетеными перилами балкон. Оттуда открывался вид на еще полусонную улицу, а подняв взгляд, можно было различить за домами бело-голубые пятна морской глади. Комната Жюли располагалась на втором этаже - выше была только покатая крыша с потемневшей трубой дымохода и покосившимся громоотводом; увлеченная разглядыванием домов напротив, Жюли не сразу поняла, что с этой самой крыши за ней наблюдают.</p><p>- Эй, привет!</p><p>Едва не подпрыгнув, Жюли обернулась. Дени, сидевший на крыше над самой ее макушкой, уже не прячась, свесил ноги с края и согнулся почти пополам, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть ей в лицо.</p><p>- Ты... ты... - от неожиданности Жюли забыла даже, как правильно выговаривать слова, - ты что тут делаешь?</p><p>Дени не подал виду, что ее удивление могло как-то его развеселить, да и в общем вел себя так, будто не происходило ровным счетом ничего необычного.</p><p>- Принес твой завтрак.</p><p>Не успела Жюли моргнуть, как в его руках появился поднос с накрытой тарелкой и стаканом, наполненным молоком; привычным, непринужденным движением Дени вручил поднос ей, а затем и сам оказался рядом, спустившись с крыши, как кот, одним моментальным и неслышным прыжком.</p><p>- Но... - выдохнула Жюли, не зная, что уместнее высказать - изумление или восхищение, - как ты это делаешь?</p><p>Дени с улыбкой развел руками:</p><p>- Просто носить подносы скучно, разве нет? А месье У. ужасно недоволен, когда я приношу ему кофе поверху. Приходится делать, как принято! Думал, ты-то не будешь против.</p><p>- Ты не боишься?</p><p>- Совсем нет, - рассмеялся Дени с детской беззаботностью, - что в этом сложного? Ты же, когда идешь, не боишься упасть на ровном месте? Так а мне чего бояться?</p><p>Жюли кивнула, признавая его аргументы резонными, и, возвращаясь в комнату, кивком головы поманила его за собой. Дени охотно принял ее приглашение; на него, как с ним бывало часто, напал острейший приступ болтливости, и он чрезвычайно рад был обществу человеческого существа, которому можно было не только что-то рассказать, но надеяться также и на ответ.</p><p>- Как тебя зовут? - спросила Жюли, усаживаясь за стол и изучая поданный ей завтрак; тот состоял из яйца всмятку, куска хлеба и нескольких кусков сыра, за которые она, хоть и не чувствовала сильного голода, принялась в первую очередь. </p><p>- Дени, - ответил ее новоиспеченный собеседник, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от нее - сидеть сиднем на стуле ему не хотелось, и он остался стоять, сложив на груди руки. - А ты Жюли. Я слышал.</p><p>Ее слова, сказанные невзначай, насторожили Жюли, но она не выказала ничем свой интерес к тому, что еще он мог слышать от здешних обитателей о ней, помимо ее имени. Вместо этого она задала совсем другой вопрос:</p><p>- Ты давно здесь?</p><p>- С детства, - ответил он, - я точно не помню.</p><p>- И ты, должно быть, хорошо знаешь месье У.?</p><p>- Еще бы, - хмыкнул Дени, легкомысленно тряхнув головой. - Попробуй не узнать кого-то, столько времени проведя бок о бок!</p><p>- Это правда, - откликнулась Жюли, напуская на себя вид смущенный и смиренный, точно ей самой приходилось стыдиться своего любопытства, но она не могла ничего с собою поделать. - И... что он за человек? Я ведь ничего о нем не знаю. Мне не хотелось бы по незнанию послужить причиной его неудовольствия.</p><p>- Об этом не думай, - тут же сказал Дени, махнув рукой. - Вывести его из себя очень уж трудно, а сколько раз я пытался! Есть у него свои причуди, но они, говорю тебе, безобидны. Иногда ему как будто и дела ни до кого нет... сидит себе, пьет - а выпить он может, наверное, целую бочку, - и ничего его не трогает. Но бояться тебе нечего. Да и зачем это - бояться?</p><p>На его последний вопрос Жюли могла бы многое ответить, но предпочла смолчать. В тот же день, в два часа пополудни она разыскала Алексиса в зале; тот увлеченно заканчивал свой обед и заметил ее не сразу, так что ей пришлось намекнуть ему на свое присутствие деликатным покашливанием в сложенный платок.</p><p>- А, - Алексис вздрогнул, оборачиваясь, и с облегчением усмехнулся, увидев, кто перед ним, - это вы. Вам уже лучше?</p><p>- Да, благодарю, - ответила Жюли вежливо и ровно, а затем добавила, - господин Ламбьель прописал мне ежедневную двухчасовую прогулку вдоль набережной.</p><p>Повисла тишина. Жюли ожидала привычного ей вердикта; что до Алексиса, то он посмотрел на нее с непониманием.</p><p>- Вы хотите, чтобы я составил вам компанию? - предположил он несколько стесненно, ибо больше не мог придумать, почему Жюли решила перед ним отчитаться. Она, не ожидавшая, что разговор примет подобный оборот, отступила на полшага. На щеках ее проступил легкий румянец неловкости.</p><p>- Я... нет, вовсе нет, - проговорила она, а затем, сообразив запоздало, что это могло прозвучать невежливо, поправилась, - я не имела этого в виду, месье. </p><p>- А что вы имели в виду?</p><p>Они посмотрели друг на друга молча, ничуть не понимая, чего хочет другой. Жюли стушевалась окончательно; отпрашиваться у Мадам, если для нее возникала вдруг нужда покинуть стены заведения без приглашения извне, давно уже стало для нее привычным, и теперь ей трудно было смиряться с мыслью, что этого можно не делать.</p><p>- Доброго дня, месье, - наконец сказала она и, порывисто развернувшись, удалилась, оставив Алексиса недоумевать в одиночестве. Помня, о чем они говорили с господином Ламбьелем, он не стал задавать ей никаких вопросов, но не прошло и нескольких дней, как привычка оглядываться на порядки, принятые в заведении мадам Э., вновь сыграла с Жюли дурную шутку. День ото дня она чувствовала себя лучше, и в какое-то утро поняла, что завтрак, принесенный ей Дени, совсем не удовлетворил ее голод; успев уже разузнать, где находится кухня, Жюли едва ли не час кружила возле нее, как подстерегающий добычу коршун, а затем, стоило кухарке на минуту отвлечься - стащила первую подвернувшуюся ей сдобную булку и, сжимая добычу в руках, устремилась на задний двор. Там, как она думала, никто не найдет ее и не помешает, но ее соображения оказались весьма далеки от истины - она поспешно доедала украденное, едва ли не давясь, когда дверь кафе распахнулась, и на пороге возник Алексис, готовящийся вылить с крыльца ведро с водой, оставшейся после мытья бокалов и стойки.</p><p>- Вы?..</p><p>Жюли шумно поперхнулась и коротко ударила себя в грудь кулаком, дабы как можно скорее прокашляться и иметь возможность сунуть себе в рот всю оставшуюся булку разом. Алексис смотрел на нее широко распахнутыми глазами.</p><p>- Вы в порядке?..</p><p>Понимая, что все равно оказалась застигнута, и от этого преисполняясь злости на себя и на всех окружающих, Жюли опустила голову и насупилась, ожидая неминуемой грозы. </p><p>- Вы можете мне объяснить, - проговорил Алексис, теряясь совершенно, - что за ерунда пришла вам в голову?</p><p>Жюли внимательно посмотрела на него, пытаясь понять, проверяет ли он ее каким-то хитрым образом или в его словах кроется какое-то другое, непонятное ей двойное дно. В любом случае, ей нечего было сказать в свое оправдание, и она произнесла торопливо, сбивая слова в одно, едва различимое:</p><p>- Я взяла ее с кухни.</p><p>Алексису ее объяснение не прояснило ровным счетом ничего, и он решил этого не скрывать:</p><p>- И что?</p><p>"Все-таки издевается", - подумала Жюли, против воли передергивая плечами. Это нервное и инстинктивное движение также было вынесено ею из стен заведения мадам Э.; забегая немного вперед, отметим, что оно осталось с Жюли до конца ее дней.</p><p>- Год был урожайный, - проговорил Алексис немного досадливо, явно ощущая всю глупость сложившегося положения, - недостатка в хлебе мы не испытываем. Вы можете брать столько, сколько вам заблагорассудится... или попросите кухарку, чтобы она докладывала больше к вашей порции.</p><p>Жюли слушала его, но сковавшее ее напряжение никуда не ушло. Она не успела поинтересоваться, какова будет цена, назначенная за подобную щедрость: почтя разговор оконченным, Алексис жестом пригласил ее следовать за ним:</p><p>- Пойдемте. Я хочу вам кое-что показать.</p><p>"Ну вот и цена", - подумала Жюли невесело, сжимая кулаки и ощущая, как загустевает в груди, подкатываясь к самому горлу, липкий ком тошноты. Это чувство тоже не было для нее чем-то новым; иногда Жюли казалось, что она настолько сжилась с ним, что, вздумай то исчезнуть - и самой Жюли не станет, она тут же умрет, словно лишившись какого-то жизненно важного внутреннего органа. Крепко стиснув зубы и стараясь ничем себя не выдать, она последовала за Алексисом; он же, вовсе не подозревая о том, какие мысли наведываются в ее голову, привел ее в главный зал кафе, усадил на табурет за фортепиано и вручил видавшую виды, несколько раз перешитую нотную тетрадь.</p><p>- Вы сможете это сыграть? Не то чтобы я сомневался в ваших способностях, но...</p><p>Ошеломленно глянув на него и убедившись, что он не шутит, Жюли дрогнувшей рукой перелистала потрепанные страницы. Почти все мелодии были знакомы ей, но были и те, которые она не знала - их, должно быть, исполняли на сцене еще до ее рождения.</p><p>- Если у меня будет время, - проговорила она, примеряясь, как быстро сможет выучить их, если от нее того потребуют, - хотя бы три...</p><p>- Три дня? - переспросил Алексис оживленно, не ожидав столь благоприятного ответа. - Разумеется. Если вы уверены, что ваше здоровье позволит...</p><p>- Три часа, - поправила его Жюли, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом. - Я хотела сказать - три часа.</p><p>Теперь пришла очередь Алексиса думать, что она хочет над ним посмеяться - но, посмотрев в ее решительное, сейчас почти непроницаемое лицо, он понял, что она говорит всерьез, и у него едва не отнялся язык.</p><p>- В такой спешке нет нужды, - проговорил он наконец, делая попытку забрать у Жюли ноты, но та вцепилась в них неожиданно крепко, никак не желая отдавать. - У вас будет столько времени, сколько вам нужно.</p><p>- Я не знаю, сколько мне нужно, - произнесла она почти неслышно, с неожиданной для себя беспомощностью; непривычность всего происходящего казалась ей до того неправильной, что у нее начало снова мутиться в сознании. От Алексиса это не могло укрыться.</p><p>- Вам нужно лечь, - произнес он и, помедлив немного, подал ей руку, на которую она, тоже помедлив, решилась опереться, чтобы встать. - Господин Ламбьель не говорил, когда навестит вас в следующий раз?</p><p>- Обещал быть завтра утром, - ответила Жюли, пока хозяин кафе вел ее к лестнице. </p><p>- Что ж! Дайте мне знать, если надо будет позвать его раньше. Теперь, со всей этой новой техникой, делать это куда проще, чем во времена, когда я только приехал сюда...</p><p>Он довел Жюли до самого порога ее комнаты и задержался лишь затем, чтобы прислушаться и убедиться, что она не упала, лишившись его поддержки; она же, добравшись до постели, вслушалась в его удаляющиеся шаги, а потом, душимая то ли новым приступом кашля, то ли непонятными сдавленными рыданиями, прижала к груди ноты, которые, несмотря ни на что, так и не оставила.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III. La crise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ламбьель сдержал данное слово: навестив Жюли следующим утром, после уделил время и Дени, чтобы вдосталь поговорить с ним о теории господина Фрейда. Тот слушал внимательно, иногда задавая вопросы, и Ламбьель с охотой на них отвечал; полтора часа пролетели незаметно для них обоих, и в конце концов Дени заявил с беспримесным восхищением:</p><p>- Вы столько знаете! Как все это помещается в вашей голове?</p><p>Ламбьель от души рассмеялся в ответ:</p><p>- Если отдаешься чему-то со всей страстью, не нужно прилагать больших усилий к запоминанию - все, что тебе нужно, само по себе укладывается в твоей голове. Ты обязательно поймешь, когда найдешь дело, которое придется искренне тебе по сердцу...</p><p>- Я уже нашел! - выпалил Дени и тут же примолк, несколько помрачнев. Не догадываясь, что могло опечалить его столь внезапно и стремительно, Ламбьель спросил:</p><p>- И что же это?</p><p>Дени недолго молчал, покусывая губу и буравя взглядом поверхность стола; видно было, что ответ родился на свет в результате немалых размышлений и в то же время чем-то его тяготил:</p><p>- Я хочу стать артистом, месье...</p><p>- О, - коротко вздохнул Ламбьель, начиная что-то понимать. Дени замолк еще ненадолго, раздумывая, стоит ли делиться со своим собеседником тем, что успело накопиться в его душе, но в конце концов не выдержал - до того болезненно теснилась в его груди застарелая, глухая обида.</p><p>- Наверное, это единственное, чего я когда-либо желал! Но месье У. слышать об этом не хочет! Я говорил ему несколько раз - кто-кто, а он мог бы научить меня, позволил бы выступать здесь! Я не подвел бы... ни за что! Но он не хочет даже дать мне шанс!</p><p>Он говорил, незаметно для себя все повышая и повышая голос, а на лицо Ламбьеля при этом все сильнее набегала тень. Достаточно долго он знал обоих - и месье У., и Дени, - чтобы понять, что последний не лукавит и не приукрашивает, и предчувствовал при этом, что ему рассказали обо всем отнюдь не случайно, и за душевными излияниями Дени последует еще что-то - и в этом проницательность господина Ламбьеля вновь ему не отказала.</p><p>- Может быть, - проговорил Дени, с надеждой заглядывая ему в глаза, - вы могли бы его переубедить...</p><p>- Я? - Ламбьель снова рассмеялся, но на сей раз нервно и нарочито. - Я знаю, какого ты высокого обо мне мнения, но мои возможности не безграничны. Ты и сам представляешь, насколько он бывает упрям.</p><p>- Но и он высокого о вас мнения! - не сдавался Дени. - Он не раз говорил, что считает вас одним из умнейших людей во Франции! Может, если вы поговорите с ним, он прислушается.</p><p>- Я не... - начал Ламбьель, но понял, что готов дрогнуть, когда взгляд его собеседника из просящего стал умоляющим. - Боже мой, Дени, ты готов втянуть меня в какую-то авантюру.</p><p>- Вовсе нет, - запротестовал тот, - я просто прошу вас мне помочь. Вас ведь многие просят! И вы никому не отказываете.</p><p>С улыбкой кривоватой и сокрушенной Ламбьель покачал головой. Это был знак капитуляции, и Дени, безошибочно поняв это, едва не кинулся на него с объятиями.</p><p>- Вы же поможете?</p><p>- Сделаю то, что смогу, - привычно ответил Ламбьель, отмахиваясь от так некстати кольнувшего его сердце дурного предчувствия.</p><p>***</p><p>Жюли понемногу приходила в себя - и физически, и, что было едва ли не более важно, душевно. До сей поры она многие месяцы, если не годы, провела, как солдат на передовой в ежеминутном ожидании обстрела, и поддерживали ее в этом существовании только стремление выжить и угрюмое, подчас свирепое озлобление, которым она окружила себя, как защитной стеной. Настроженное напряжение, готовность в любую секунду отбить направленный на нее выпад оставили ее не сразу - но день шел за днем, и она замечала в себе понемногу, как слабнут понемногу барьеры, что выстроила она между собой и миром, как пробиваются из-за них, подобно первым побегам весенней листвы, какие-то порывы и чувства, о которых она успела уже почти позабыть. Одним из таких чувств, заново испытанных ею, было любопытство - познакомившись со всеми немногочисленными обитателями кафе, она поняла неожиданно, что не против была бы узнать их получше, понять, о чем они думают, чему радуются и огорчаются, ведь ей самой они казались подчас существами, прибывшими из другого мира. Но если, например, Дени виделся ей открытой книгой, то о хозяине кафе она не могла сказать ничего подобного; он по-прежнему держался неизменно доброжелательно, ничем не намекая, что ее появление могло чем-то его стеснить, но ощущалась в нем какая-то замкнутая отстраненность, будто он и сам не прочь был укрыться за невидимым, но непреодолимым препятствием. Эта его манера разжигала в Жюли все больший интерес; и, наконец, воспользовавшись как предлогом необходимостью отнести в комнату Алексиса стопку свежевыглаженного белья, она, внутренне замирая, открыла дверь в его скромное жилище.</p><p>Самого Алексиса не было, и никто не помешал Жюли осмотреться. Ничто в обстановке комнаты поначалу не остановило на себе ее взгляд; чувствуя от этого нечто вроде острого разочарования, Жюли приблизилась к постели, чтобы положить на нее белье, и благодаря этому смогла увидеть в нише между кроватью и массивным дубовым комодом аккуратно прислоненный к стене костыль.</p><p>Не ожидавшая ничего подобного, Жюли едва не выронила белье, но в последний момент все же удержала стопку в руках и, осторожно водрузив ее на покрывало, осмотрела так привлекший ее предмет со всех сторон. В его назначении сомневаться не приходилось; теперь, тщательно вспомнив все повадки хозяина заведения, Жюли пришла к выводу, что он действительно как будто иногда припадал на ногу, но делал это почти незаметно и в чем-то даже непринужденно, так что она и не подумала бы никогда, что хромота может всерьез его беспокоить. Бережно, точно боясь сломать, она поставила костыль на место и, не зная, что и думать, медленно прошлась по комнате. Конечно же, она далека была от того, чтобы заглядывать в ящики стола или рыться в шкафу; но, увидев, что за комодом беспорядочно свалено что-то, напоминающее бумажные рулоны, не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы протянуть руку и выцепить оттуда один из них.</p><p>Это действительно оказалась бумага - вернее сказать, свернутая афиша, которую Жюли раскрыла не без внутреннего трепета и, поняв, кто изображен на ней, тихо ахнула и прижала ладонь ко рту.</p><p>- В те годы я, положим, выглядел лучше, чем сейчас, - послышался за ее спиной спокойный, с еле уловимым смешком голос Алексиса. - Но я рад, что узнать меня все еще возможно.</p><p>Жюли рывком повернулась, пораженно посмотрела в его отдуловатое, как будто расплывшееся лицо. За охватившим ее потрясением она не ощутила даже стыда за то, что ее застали за рассматриванием чужих вещей.</p><p>- Это же... - она сотрясла в руке афишу, изображавшую Алексиса - молодого, вдохновенного, одетого в античную тогу, трагично прижавшего руку к сердцу, увенчанного золотым лавровым венком, - вы выступали у Зидлера?</p><p>- В моей биографии был и такой эпизод, - ответил он, мягко кивнув. - Главная роль того сезона... по мнению многих, я не должен был ее получить. В любом случае, сейчас мало кто уже помнит об этом. Не скажу, что сильно жалею, но все же...</p><p>- Что произошло?</p><p>Взгляд Жюли полыхнул лихорадочным, исступленным огнем, но Алексис выдержал его, не дрогнув. С лица его не сходила легкая, будто мечтательная улыбка, в которой лишь самый зоркий глаз разглядел бы оттенок неизбывной печали.</p><p>- Ничего, что требовало бы слишком много внимания, - ответил он, забирая у Жюли афишу и тщательно ее сворачивая, чтобы вернуть на место, в ее темное и пыльное обиталище. - Так всегда происходит - на смену одним лицам приходят другие, а любая, даже самая яркая звезда гаснет. Почему мне было стать исключением? Ими не стали и те, кто сиял куда ярче меня.</p><p>- Я знаю, - прошептала Жюли пересохшими губами, и Алексис глянул на нее сочувственно - понял или нет, какие воспоминания посетили в тот миг ее сознание, но не стал задавать вопросов.</p><p>- Вы не пропустите прием своих лекарств?</p><p>- Лека... ах да, - ему не нужно было яснее давать понять, что ему требуется уединение, и Жюли, понимая, что и без того могла надоесть ему своими расспросами, поспешила воспользоваться представленной возможностью. - Спасибо, что напомнили, месье.</p><p>Уходя, она не обернулась, но ей упорно чудилось, что она видит - отчетливее, возможно, чем можно было бы увидеть глазами, - как Алексис, закрыв за ней дверь и оставшись один посреди обшарпанной обстановки, витающей в воздухе пыли, льющегося в окно тусклого света и ползущих по полу косых теней, тяжело опускается на кровать и безмолвно закрывает лицо руками.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>Вечером она с трудом могла заснуть - ее настойчиво тормошило, осаждало со всех сторон воспоминание, пришедшее ей на ум сегодня, воспоминание о вечере у Зидлера, который стал роковым не только для нее.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> - Помогите! Помогите!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Крик, разнесшийся по закулисью, как будто пронзил Жюли насквозь. Не закончив собирать волосы, лишь наполовину смыв грим, оставшийся на ее лице после первого акта, она бросилась в коридор, помчавшись на усиливающийся многоголосый шум. Там, у входа в мужскую гримерную, стоял взволнованный гул и сгрудилась толпа; в центре этой толпы, как увидела Жюли, все расступились, освобождая пустое пространство, и она, юркнув между чужими спинами и локтями, просочилась к нему, чтобы увидеть, что (а, вернее, кто) лежит в центре этой толпы - и не сдержать рвущийся из глотки оглушительный крик ужаса.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Эжен, еще недавно стоявший с Жюли на одной сцене и отыгрывавший, пусть и небезупречно, положенную ему роль, распластался на полу, придавливаемый за руки и ноги прибежавшими рабочими сцены; его била ужасная судорога, из-за которой все его тело сотрясалось, как у марионетки в руках не в меру расшалившегося ребенка, а на лицо, смертельно побледневшее, с закатившимися глазами, с бегущей изо рта пеной вперемешку с кровавыми каплями (очевидно, несчастный, упав, умудрился прикусить себе язык) страшно было даже взглянуть: Жюли была одной из немногих, кому хватило сил не отвести глаз от жуткого зрелища, хотя внутри у нее все словно в один миг замерзло, и сама она как будто превратилась в собственное ледяное подобие.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Пропустите! Пропустите, черт вас дери!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Месье, запыхавшийся, сам не свой от ярости, бесцеремонно растолкал всех, кому не повезло стоять на его пути, и его покрасневшее лицо тут же стало бледным, окаменело, как только он увидел, что происходит; все посмотрели на него так, будто он был способен одним движением руки излечить больного, но он остался неподвижен и неколебим.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Что здесь... - к ним уже спешил месье Зидлер, которому все присутствующие, наученные горьким опытом, поторопились дать дорогу; когда он оказался рядом с Эженом, тот содрогнулся в последний раз и обмяк, оставленный приступом так же внезапно, как оказался, должно быть, схвачен им. Он был без сознания или, возможно, впал в летаргию; бледность не оставила его лица, но глубокое, размеренное дыхание красноречиво говорило, что он еще жив.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Какого еще черта он устроил, - гневно заговорил Зидлер, раздувая ноздри, - как теперь прикажете приводить его в чувство?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Это невозможно, - ответил Месье ровно, точно не произносил немыслимое святотатство. - Вы же и сами все видите. Он не выйдет играть второй акт.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кто-то в толпе издал сдавленное "ах!", и стало так тихо, что, казалось, пролети рядом бабочка - и взмах ее крыльев прозвучит раскатом грома.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Потрудитесь сказать, что вы пошутили, - произнес Зидлер угрожающе, наклоняя голову. Месье утомленно и чуть снисходительно посмотрел на него из-за полуприкрытых век.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Никаких шуток, упаси меня Бог. Его нужно отнести в экипаж и доставить домой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Но это саботаж! - раздался в коридоре еще один голос, Жюли хорошо знакомый, и к присутствующим присоединилась мадам Т. - ей, непривычно взволнованной, даже взъерошенной, потребовался один взгляд на обессилевшего Эжена, чтобы понять все. - Вы прекрасно знали, в каком он состоянии, и сказали, что он выйдет на сцену! Вы не дали нам произвести замену, а теперь, когда уже поздно... что за спектакль! Кого вы хотите на это купить?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Если вы не заметили, мадам, - холодно ответил Месье, едва посмотрев на нее, - я ничего не пытаюсь вам продать. Я вынужден констатировать факты, с которыми ничего не могу поделать, а факты говорят об одном - Эжен не появится на сцене во втором акте.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Да что вы себе позволяете! - Зидлер ринулся к нему, почти отпихнув Жюли, которая подвернулась ему под руку; беспомощная, как пушинка, перед силой его могучих рук, она отлетела в сторону и едва не упала кому-то на руки, но все же сумела устоять на ногах. - Публика хочет его видеть!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Как и я, - отозвался Месье, делая знак рабочим сцены - и двое из них, пусть и нерешительно, косясь на Зидлера, но признавая молчаливо, что поле боя осталось не за ним, подхватили Эжена за руки и ноги. - Но я хотел бы видеть его живым, месье. Будьте уверены, он пришлет вам письмо с извинениями.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Никто больше не сказал ему ни слова, и он степенно удалился, зорко следя, чтобы Эжена как можно осторожнее подняли по лестнице, ведущей к выходу; только мадам Т. пробормотала тихо и убежденно "Помяните мое слово, ему это с рук не сойдет", а мадам Э., стоявшая в тени портьер и никем не замеченная, наблюдавшая за всем с улыбкой многозначительной и понимающей, бесшумно выпустила вслед этой странной, почти траурной процессии кольцо беловатого дыма.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV. Les effets residuels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Откровенно сказать, Ламбьелю совершенно не хотелось исполнять столь неосторожно данное им обещание, но умоляющий взгляд Дени сделал свое дело: ближайшим же субботним вечером, когда посетители кафе, всецело удовлетворенные как и поданным им ужином, так и игрой Жюли (она уверяла, что могла бы и спеть, если б на то была нужда, но делать это Ламбьель строго-настрого ей запретил), начали расходиться, он занял выжидательную позицию невдалеке от столика хозяина заведения. Сам Алексис ненадолго оставил свое привычное место, чтобы приблизиться к сидящей за фортепиано Жюли и выговорить ей одновременно наставительно и мягко:</p><p>- У вас чудесный слух, я в этом и не сомневался... но кто, черт возьми, научил вас так торопиться? Как будто перед вами стоит цель строго уложиться в определенное время... ведь музыка должна звучать по-другому, - увлекшись, он взмахнул руками, как крыльями, размашисто, но с каким-то неуловимым изяществом, - чтобы публика успела вслушаться, прочувствовать каждую ноту... вы не согласны?</p><p>Жюли, внимательно глядя в его оживившееся лицо, чуть склонила голову набок.</p><p>- Если вы будете так любезны показать мне...</p><p>- Непременно, - кивнул он, явственно радуясь тому, что нашел в ее лице чуткого слушателя. - Если хотите, то завтра же...</p><p>Он осекся, перехватив взгляд Ламбьеля; тот коротким движением головы пригласил его присоединиться к нему за столом, и Алексис сделал это, не забыв прихватить дожидавшуюся его бутылку и бокал. Ламбьель, смерив его тяжелым взглядом, долго не решался начать разговор. Характер Алексиса был хорошо ему известен, и он предполагал не без оснований, что беседа выльется в одно лишь препирательство - упрямое и совершенно бесполезное.</p><p>- Она прекрасна, - решив начать издалека, сказал он, протягивая руку с бокалом в сторону Жюли, поднявшейся со своего места и собиравшей ноты. - Понимаю, почему ее называли "парижской Эвтерпой"... </p><p>- Да, да, - задумчиво подтвердил Алексис, подливая себе вина, - а ведь мы еще не слышали ее пения.</p><p>- Возможно, она сможет выступить, когда оправится, - расплывчато ответил Ламбьель, избегая, как водилось за ним иногда, делать точные прогнозы относительно здоровья своей пациентки, - но у тебя и без этого есть возможность удивить публику.</p><p>Алексис взглянул на него недоуменно, а затем рассмеялся, думая, что разгадал замысловатый и остроумный каламбур:</p><p>- Что я слышу? Неужели ты считаешь, что кто-то захочет увидеть меня на этих подмостках? Побойся Бога, друг мой, я ведь...</p><p>- Я говорю не о тебе, - сказал Ламбьель тише, - ты ведь и сам понимаешь, о ком я веду речь.</p><p>Смех Алексиса прервался. Помрачнев лицом, хозяин кафе отвернулся, отвел глаза, словно вид покидающей зал Жюли чрезвычайно его заинтересовал. Ощутив его взгляд, она обернулась; Алексис, угодив в невидимую западню, отсалютовал ей бокалом, и она ответила ему короткой улыбкой, прежде чем исчезнуть на лестнице.</p><p>- Послушай, друг мой, - начал Ламбьель, чтобы прервать затянувшуюся нервную тишину, - я знаю, что ты думаешь об этом, но...</p><p>- Дени - ловкий проходимец, - прервал его Алексис, качая головой. - Я знал, что рано или поздно он приплетет и тебя. Этот мальчишка упрям, как тысяча ослов.</p><p>- У него есть и другие таланты, - возразил Ламбьель, проглотив замечание о том, кому определенно подражает Дени в своем упрямстве. - И в том, что ты не желаешь позволить ему продемонстрировать их публике, мне видится некоторая... несправедливость.</p><p>Алексис уставился на него нахмуренно, не скрывая того, что слова Ламбьеля его задели. Тот, в свою очередь, поняв, что нащупал у собеседника слабое место, поспешил развить свой случайный успех:</p><p>- У него потрясающее чувство равновесия - клянусь, никогда не видел ничего подобного. Он хочет впечатлить публику, понравиться ей, так что же в этом дурного?</p><p>- Вижу, - Алексис усмехнулся, и его глаза проницательно сверкнули, - ты не на шутку в нем заинтересован.</p><p>Ламбьель, не изменившись в лице, пожал плечами, будто речь шла о ничего не значащих вещах:</p><p>- Он славный малый, с чего мне не быть заинтересованным в нем? Он мог бы стать отличным артистом, а ты... чего ты боишься?</p><p>Алексис вздохнул, устремляя взгляд в полумрак опустевшего зала. Они с Ламбьелем остались одни под желтоватым дрожащим светом ламп, в свернувшейся, ничем не тревожимой тишине. Казалось, каждый из них двоих вот-вот сможет услышать потаенные мысли другого; на самом деле, этого не случилось, потому что Алексис предпочел высказать вслух свои собственные:</p><p>- Ты не знаешь, чему я был свидетелем. А я видел... много ужасных вещей. Чудовищных.</p><p>Ламбьель помолчал немного, пытаясь вникнуть в то, что могло скрываться за его словами.</p><p>- Ты говоришь об Артюре, так? Несчастный... никто не заслужил того, что с ним произошло. Но его история - всего лишь одна из...</p><p>- Скажи мне, Стефан, - почти бесстрастно поинтересовался Алексис, - кто из нас может похвастаться счастливой историей?</p><p>Заготовленные слова вмиг испарились у Ламбьеля с языка, и он, вздрогнув, потянулся к бокалу, чтобы скорее запить поселившийся в горле привкус гнили и горечи.</p><p>- Все равно так нельзя, - сказал он наконец, - отбирать у Дени шанс, который он так хочет получить.</p><p>- Он сам не знает, чего хочет, - отрезал Алексис и сделал попытку подняться из-за стола, давая тем самым знак, что беседе положен конец, но Ламбьель не дал ему этого сделать - внезапная слепящая догадка осенила его, и он удивился про себя ее простоте, прежде чем произнести:</p><p>- Если ты изменишь свое решение и что-то пойдет не так...</p><p>- То что? - спросил Алексис безжизненно.</p><p>- ...что бы ни случилось, я разделю с тобой любые возможные последствия.</p><p>Алексис недолго смотрел на своего собеседника так, будто тот заговорил с ним на незнакомом языке; затем сонно моргнул, что-то пытаясь про себя посчитать, уложить в своей голове, и нерешительно пожал протянутую Ламбьелем ладонь.</p><p>- Хорошо же, - тяжело произнес он, допивая свой бокал одним глотком. - Если не терпится вам обоим...</p><p>На том разговор закончился. Ламбьель ушел, а Алексис, заперев за ним двери, принялся неловко, прихрамывая, преодолевать ступеньки, ведущие наверх. Задача для него оказалась не из простых, и он, должно быть, остро пожалел, что сегодня днем не взял с собою из комнаты костыль; чтобы очутиться на втором этаже, ему потребовалось никак не менее трети часа, и восхождение чрезвычайно его утомило - тяжело дыша, он остановился у лестницы, оперся спиною о перила и попытался вытянуть ногу, которая причиняла ему столько неудобств. Лицо его исказилось, и он едва не вскрикнул, но в этот момент его привлек луч света, проползший по полу из комнаты Жюли и подкравшийся совсем близко к носкам его ботинок. Невольно проследив за ним взглядом, Алексис понял, что Жюли, удалившись к себе, неплотно прикрыла дверь, и в образовавшейся щели было видно ее бледную, худощавую фигуру, сидящую на низком табурете у старого будуарного столика с треснувшим в углу зеркалом. Она почти успела раздеться и оставалась в одной нижней юбке, склонив голову к собственным коленям, сгорбив спину, и неверный свет газовой лампы равнодушно касался ее плеч, лопаток, проступающих под кожей позвонков - и плотно перечеркивающих крест-накрест кожу чуть выше талии то ли теней, то ли темных, зловещих следов.</p><p>Что двигало Алексисом, он и сам, наверное, не смог бы рассказать. Забыв и о том, что ему следовало бы уйти, повинуясь правилам приличия, и уж тем более - о больной ноге, он сделал несколько шагов к приоткрытой двери, прищуриваясь, желая убедиться, что увиденное ему не почудилось. Нет, это не было галлюцинацией или обманом зрения, подстерегающим обыкновенно тех, кто решил перебрать - Жюли пошевелилась, поднимая лицо к зеркалу, и стало ясно, что полосы на ее спине - действительно следы, оставленные, без сомнения, чьей-то рукой; у Алексиса перехватило дыхание, и он не сразу сообразил, что выдал свое присутствие, наступив на пронзительно скрипнувшую половицу.</p><p>В отражении он увидел взгляд Жюли - отрешенный взгляд человека, готового выдержать операцию, которая будет проводиться при полном сознании. Она не сделала попытки прикрыться, ждала молча, без всякого смущения, того, что виделось ей неизбежным; только ее вскинутый подбородок чуть дрогнул, когда Алексис переступил порог, и она сжала губы, каменея, продолжая смотреть в зеркало, но едва ли что-то видя, кроме сгущающейся перед глазами темноты. </p><p>Его приближения она не слышала - его хромота куда-то исчезла, он вернулся словно бы в то время, когда про него говорили, что он может пройти по сцене, не потревожив ни единую живущую под ней мышь. Это безмолвие было для Жюли хуже всего, и прикосновения она ждала почти исступленно, будто оно одно могло помочь ей вынырнуть из неизвестности, неопределенности, какую теперь представляла из себя вся ее жизнь - и тем неистовее было ее потрясение, когда на плечи ей легли вовсе не чужие руки, а шерховатая, колющая ткань шали. Только на долю мгновения Алексис позволил себе дотронуться и чуть сжать ладони - точно в извинении, немом и отчаянном, за то, что было сделано не им, несравнимо давно, и с чем он, даже если б принес в жертву себя самого, ничего не смог бы поделать.</p><p>Жюли сидела так же недвижимо, все еще не веря, но в шаль вцепилась, как в единственную или последнюю свою возможность спастись. Ни одного слова не было произнесено между ними: Алексис удалился, а она, вслушиваясь краем уха в его шаркающие шаги, не отрывала взгляда от зеркало, силилась разглядеть свое отражение за упавшей на глаза и немилосердно жгущей их пеленой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V. L'epicrisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Когда Алексис вошел в кабинет Месье, тот был занят - перечеркнув надвое бумажный лист, подсчитывал доходы и убытки "Северной звезды" за последние месяцы. Столбцы цифр увлекли его до того, что он не сразу заметил вошедшего; Алексису пришлось тихо кашлянуть, выдавая свое присутствие, и Месье тут же поднял голову, сдернул с переносицы очки.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- А, вот и ты. Садись.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Немного робея - обычно Месье, вызывая его к себе, добавлял хоть вкратце, в чем будет состоять суть дела, но в этот раз предпочел умолчать об этом, что не могло не вселить в душу Алексиса некоторую нервозность, - он опустился на стул напротив хозяина кабаре.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Пришло сегодня утром, - заявил Месье без обиняков, доставая из ящика и протягивая ему письмо в надорванном конверте. - Почитай.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ничего не понимая, Алексис повертел конверт в руках, и в груди у его что-то содрогнулось, когда он увидел написанное на нем имя господина Зидлера; ознакомившись же с содержанием письма, он издал бессвязный звук, долженствующий означать крайнюю степень душевного потрясения, и замер на стуле ни жив ни мертв.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Да, да, - подтвердил Месье с деланым равнодушием, - Зидлер ангажирует тебя... на главную роль сезона.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Но... но... - все еще не веря, что это происходит с ним, Алексис крепче сжал в пальцах письмо, точно в попытке проверить, не исчезнет, растает ли оно тут же, как галлюцинация или мираж. - Я не думал, что могу произвести такое впечатление... в том году...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- У меня есть несколько версий относительно причин случившегося, - сказал Месье, глядя на него цепко и изучающе. - Самая вероятная тебе не очень-то льстит, но все же... заменить тебя некем. Браунинг болен, этот пикардиец, все время забываю его фамилию, тоже чувствует себя неважно. Стойко... если верить слухам, он крепко разругался с Зидлером - говорят, в порыве злости даже бросил в него собственным зонтом. Зная его характер - удивлен, что не ботинком или, например, чем-то из своего белья...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он усмехнулся, качая головой, а Алексис не нашелся, что ему ответить - каждая из разрозненных мыслей, приходивших ему на ум, казалась ему нелепой, неуклюжей и крайне неуместной. Поэтому ненадолго в кабинете стало тихо, и в этой тишине стало ясно слышно доносящиеся со двора мальчишеские вопли - Эжен и Алекс, не изменяя своему обыкновению, решили схватиться не на жизнь, а на смерть.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Я сделаю все, чтобы не разочаровать публику... и господина Зидлера лично, - произнес Алексис наконец, стараясь, чтобы в голосе его прозвучало довольно уверенности. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Постарайся, будь добр, - ответил ему Месье, - сумма гонорара солидная, и если дело пойдет, то мы сможем наконец починить крышу, а твои братья не умрут с голоду... хотя это не отменяет того, что я прикончу их собственными руками!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Разъяряясь, он подскочил со стула, и тому была причина - вопли за окном стали совсем невыносимыми даже для самого нечуткого уха, вдобавок вопили двое не переставая и почти на одной ноте. Краснея от обуревающей его злости, Месье почти выбежал из кабинета, отправившись наводить порядок, и Алексису ничего не осталось, кроме как пойти за ним следом. Подобные сцены в "Северной звезде" были не в новинку: с появлением Эжена Алекс перестал быть в труппе самым младшим и решил отыграться на новичке за все, что ему приходилось переживать до сих пор. Подчас он в буквальном смысле не давал Эжену прохода, но и тот не торопился оставаться в долгу и, несмотря на свое щуплое телосложение, никогда не уклонялся от брошенного вызова, пусть ему и весьма редко удавалось выйти из случавшихся столкновений победителем. Безобразные драки с участием этих двоих происходили чуть ли не каждый день, и оба соперника иногда доходили до такой степени ожесточения, что только Месье было по силам их разнять. Вот и теперь он растащил их, безжалостно мутузивших друг друга, схватив за шкирку, как щенят; пусть времена его молодости остались далеко позади, его сил хватило на то, чтобы встряхнуть обоих, приводя в чувство.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Я убью тебя! - только и пискнул Эжен, все еще силясь дотянуться до лица своего противника. - Вырасту и убью!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Не дождешься! - рявкнул в ответ Алекс, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из хватки Месье. - Я убью тебя раньше!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Замолчите оба! - рявкнул Месье так, что даже у Алексиса сердце на секунду ушло в пятки. - Мне не нужны петушиные бои! Богом клянусь, я высеку обоих так, что вы неделю не сможете сидеть!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Угроза подействовала, даже не будучи приведенной в исполнение; оба примолкли, только Эжен шмыгнул носом, утирая рукавом разбитую губу. Месье подождал немного и лишь затем, удостоверившись, что новых попыток смертоубийства не последует, выпустил и одного, и второго; те, сбиваясь с ног, бросились со двора наперегонки и почти тут же скрылись из глаз.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Черт же дернул меня приютить их двоих, - хмыкнул Месье, потирая ладони. - Когда-нибудь моя неосмотрительность должна была выйти мне боком.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Они дети, - заговорил Алексис примирительно, - они еще посмеются над всем этим, когда вырастут.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- О нет, - заметил Месье скептически, посылая долгий взгляд в ту сторону, куда убежали те, о ком шел разговор, - что-то говорит мне, что не вырастут они никогда... </i>
</p><p>***</p><p>- О чем вы думаете?</p><p>Алексис вздрогнул и несколько раз моргнул, возвращая себя в действительность. Он сидел в затянутом сумерками зале один; Дени, закончив репетицию (окрыленный предоставленной ему возможностью, он весьма быстро отказался от страховки и, ничуть не боясь, исполнял акробатические трюки под самым потолком кафе), вышел на свежий воздух, а к нему самому приблизилась Жюли, неслышно вышедшая из теней, окружавших сцену.</p><p>- У вас было очень довольное лицо, - заметила она, присаживаясь за стол. - Наверное, уже видите его на сцене у Зидлера?</p><p>Алексис, несколько сконфуженный, опустил глаза - к щербатой столешнице и полупустому бокалу, из которого пил, наблюдая за репетицией.</p><p>- Не совсем, - проговорил он, - так далеко я не стал бы загадывать...</p><p>- Тогда о чем вы думали?</p><p>- О... - он замялся ненадолго, глядя в ее лицо, сверкающие в полумраке глаза, - о былых временах.</p><p>Жюли вскинула брови:</p><p>- И какими они были? Мягче? Милосерднее?</p><p>Между ними снова установилась тишина, в которую Алексис уронил свои слова, как тяжелые камни:</p><p>- Я... не думаю, что они были таковыми хоть когда-то.</p><p>Жюли усмехнулась мрачно и удовлетворенно, точно он сказал именно то, что она хотела услышать, и чуть отвернулась, чтобы посмотреть на опустевшие, застывшие подмостки.</p><p>- Люди хотят в это верить, - заметила она, - хотят думать, что жизнь не всегда была и будет таким дерьмом, как сейчас. Кто-то верит в лучшее будущее, кто-то - в славное прошлое... настоящее от этого лучше не становится. Но никто этого будто не понимает.</p><p>- Людям нужно о чем-то мечтать, - ровно сказал Алексис, - это часть их натуры.</p><p>- О да, - согласилась Жюли, болезненно морщась, - для этого мы им и нужны. Сказка... красивая история... чувство причастности к чьему-то успеху... кто мы есть, их не волнует. Как и то, что будет с нами после того, как опустится занавес.</p><p>Алексис подавленно молчал, не зная, что ответить на эту тираду, произнесенную с обреченным, почти гробовым упорством. Жюли, вздохнув, машинальным жестом опустила руку в карман и тихо ругнулась, нащупав там лишь пустоту - из всех запретов, наложенных на ее образ жизни доктором Ламбьелем, она больше всего страдала от табу на употребление табака в любых его видах и от того местами приходила в крайнюю раздражительность.</p><p>- Вы ведь воспитывались у Месье, так?</p><p>- Да, - ответил Алексис, радуясь, что разговор как будто свернул в другое русло. - Я и... мои братья.</p><p>- Братья, - повторила Жюли с непонятным выражением, будто пробуя слово на вкус. - И что же, вы были любимцем?</p><p>- Нет, - ответил Алексис без особой, впрочем, печали. - Любимцем был третий. Как это обычно в сказках, вы знаете - третий брат всегда счастливчик...</p><p>- Третий брат всегда идиот.</p><p>Уголки губ Жюли дрогнули в слабой улыбке, и Алексис, взглянув на нее, не смог сдержать смеха.</p><p>- Заметьте, я этого не говорил.</p><p>Жюли как будто порывалась засмеяться тоже, но вдруг стала серьезной, повинуясь пришедшей ей в голову мысли.</p><p>- Третий - счастливчик... а второй?</p><p>- Второй? - переспросил Алексис задумчиво, и в голос его проскользнули все-таки нотки грусти, как ни пытался он их удержать. - Второй бежит прочь в поисках лучшей жизни, оставив дом, который стал ему чужим...</p><p>- А первый?</p><p>Вопрос был задан не просто так, и Алексис понял это - и ответил, разводя руками:</p><p>- А первый уходит, когда понимает, что ему нечего больше сказать.</p><p>Он говорил не до конца искренне и надеялся, что Жюли этого не поймет, но, как выяснилось, недооценил ее проницательность. Она чуть прищурилась, наклоняясь над столом, чтобы оказаться ближе к своему собеседнику, и он содрогнулся, встретившись с ее взглядом - сейчас неподвижным, почти остекленевшим.</p><p>- Это ведь не все, - произнесла она тихо, - случилось что-то еще, так ведь?</p><p>- Это не... - пробормотал Алексис, ощущая, что предательски бледнеет и тем самым выдает себя с головой. - Позвольте, я уверен, что ваша история на порядок интереснее, чем моя.</p><p>Поняв, что не дождется от своего визави откровенности - по крайней мере, сегодня, - Жюли как будто потеряла интерес и к нему, и вообще к чему бы то ни было вокруг нее. Взгляд ее остался захолодевшим, ничего не выражающим, но захолодело следом за ним как будто и самое ее существо; откинувшись на стуле, она заговорила глухо и отрывисто:</p><p>- Моя история ничем не отличается от других - а сколько их, я и представить не могу. Все они начинаются одинаково, да и заканчиваются, если так судить, тоже...</p><p>- Вы можете мне рассказать, - предложил Алексис, но Жюли не шелохнулась:</p><p>- Могу ли я?</p><p>Он пожал плечами, показывая всем своим обликом, что готов снести все, и она заговорила с безразличием, в котором как будто не было ничего напускного, кроме выражения мертвящего и смиренного:</p><p>- Моя мать продала меня, когда я была совсем девчонкой - одному человеку, имени которого я не хочу называть. Он подрабатывал постановщиком в Ателье... иногда учил кого-то фехтованию, но по большей части - пил, как последняя свинья, и ввязывался в истории. К его чести, он был человеком благородным, - добавила она не без некоторого удовольствия, заметив, как дрогнуло лицо ее собеседника, - он подождал, пока мне исполнится двенадцать, прежде чем сделать своей наложницей.</p><p>В глазах Алексиса что-то полыхнуло, и он, стремясь притушить эту внезапную вспышку, допил вино одним порывистым глотком. Жюли как будто по-прежнему ничего не трогало; дождавшись, пока он вернет бокал на стол, она продолжила:</p><p>- Он много играл и брал в долг, этот человек. В какой-то момент кредиторы начали угрожать, что перережут ему глотку, и ему пришлось уехать из Парижа. Я к тому времени успела поднадоесть ему... и он перепродал меня Мадам, чтобы расплатиться хоть с кем-то из тех, кому он был должен. "У тебя приятный голосок, - так он мне сказал, прежде чем отвести к ней, - может, что-то и выйдет". И да, у меня вышло... вышло выпустить в этот мир чудовище.</p><p>Она тоскливо огляделась, явно жалея о том, что поблизости не оказалось какой-нибудь бутылки с вином или чем-нибудь более крепким; Алексис смотрел на нее во все глаза, не зная даже, какое определение лучше обладать для обуревавших его чувств - слишком многое смешалось в его сердце в ту минуту, и он неумолимо терялся в этом плотном, стремительном водовороте. Жюли, впрочем, будто и не ждала, что он что-то скажет, да и вообще говорила уже не только с ним, но и с самою собой:</p><p>- "Ты должна быть благодарна", - так она мне всегда говорила. Благодарна за то, что она не вышвырнула меня, когда дела шли совсем плохо, благодарна за то, что у меня появился шанс выступать перед публикой, благодарна за свою славу, за эту чертову корону... случайный, но оглушительный успех иногда стоит нам большего, чем мы могли ожидать, разве нет?</p><p>Ее вопрос пробил сомкнувшееся вокруг Алексиса кольцо из оторопелого оцепенения; он хотел было что-то сказать, но Жюли не дала ему этого сделать, поднявшись на ноги и едва не уронив при этом стул.</p><p>- Я благодарна, - сказала она, опираясь обеими руками о столешницу, нависнув над Алексисом темной тенью, в которой он, как ни странно, не ощутил ничего угрожающего - одну лишь боль, долгое время запертую, готовую выплеснуться через край и отозвавшуюся чем-то горячо содрогнувшимся в его собственном сердце. - Я не зарезала ее во сне, когда убегала... хотя могла хоть попытаться. Вот моя благодарность, о которой она никогда не узнает. Но я с ней сполна расплатилась.</p><p>Может, она ждала от него осуждения, попытки вразумить, воззвать к ее нравственному облику; но ничего из этого Алексис делать не стал - просто протянул к ней руку в попытке мягко взять ее за запястье, и она отшатнулась так стремительно, будто он поднес к ее коже раскаленное клеймо. Он не успел опомниться, прежде чем она скрылась; ее снова начал душить кашель, и Алексис тревожно прислушался, не упадет ли она на лестнице. Только когда до него донесся звук захлопнувшейся двери, он перевел дух - и вновь позволил воспоминаниям из далекого прошлого захватить его голову.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>- Ты мог бы быть благодарным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Алексис замер и прислушался. Банкет у молодого наследника Пассаванов в честь окончания сезона был в самом разгаре, и Алекс - ныне главная звезда театра Зидлера, - был первым в числе приглашенных гостей. С ним была и мадам Т., его новая покровительница, от которой он как будто не отходил ни на шаг - но все же как-то так вышло, что они с Месье оказались вдвоем в узком коридоре, примыкающем к уборным. Никто не должен был слышать их разговор, и Алексис подумал было уйти, но любопытство, проклятое любопытство, оказавшееся сильнее и совести, и здравого смысла, как будто приморозило его к полу - и он остался на месте.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Благодарным! - повторил Алекс с насмешкой; он был уже пьян, и его ничто не могло остановить. - За что? За то, что вы не скрывали, как предпочитаете других мне? За то, что я мог из кожи вон лезть, но остаться не более чем дворовой псиной, которой кидают кость, чтобы она наконец заткнулась? Даже не комнатной собачкой - эту роль вы давно уже закрепили за Алексисом...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Ты не прав, и мы оба прекрасно это знаем, - прервал его Месье; он старался говорить спокойно, но не мог задавить до конца звенящие в голосе яростные нотки. - Все, чего ты хотел - быть исключительным... чтобы внимание, слава, контракты - все было лишь тебе одному...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- А вам казалась блестящей идея превратить меня в лакея, который только и может что подавать пальто вашему любимчику! - воскликнул Алекс и, судя по донесшемуся до Алексиса звуку, с силой ударил кулаком по стене; ни его, ни Месье Алексис не видел, но готов был поклясться, что последний остался стоически недвижим, никак не тронутый злостью своего собеседника. - Теперь можете кусать локти... вы это заслужили... а я, я не должен вам ничего!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Не торопишься ли ты с выводами в отношении человека, который подобрал тебя и вырастил? Позволил тебе оказаться там, где ты есть сейчас? - вкрадчиво спросил Месье, дождавшись, пока запальчивый монолог Алекса подойдет к концу. - Я уже говорил о благодарности, но, похоже...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Пусть Эжен вас благодарит, - выплюнул Алекс презрительно, - его-то благодарности хватит на двоих... или не совсем.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Что ты имеешь в виду?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Алексис затаил дыхание. Сердце его замерло - он предчувствовал, что вот-вот окажется посвященным в какую-то тайну, и от этого боялся даже вздохнуть лишний раз, только бы не оказаться замеченным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Вы любите прикидываться, будто все просчитали, знаете все наперед, - проговорил Алекс издевательски, явно наслаждаясь моментом своего триумфа ничуть не меньше, чем сегодняшним вечером на сцене, блестяще отыграв последний спектакль сезона. - Только ничего вы не знаете.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Просвети меня, - предложил Месье почти кротко, и Алекс заговорил поспешно, будто боясь что-то забыть или упустить:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Давно было дело... не один год назад. Вы уехали с Алексисом на премьеру - помните? Да даже если и нет - никакой разницы. Мы с Эженом остались в "Звезде" одни, ушла даже кухарка... и я наткнулся на него в коридоре. У него опять начался этот приступ. Вы сами знаете, как оно бывает - его корчит, будто в него демон вселился... я бы, наверное, и оставил его как есть, только вот заметил, что он не может дышать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Последовавшие за этим мгновения, наполненные тишиной, показались Алексису бесконечными.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Что? - спросил Месье, и по его голосу Алексис понял, что тот потрясен не на шутку - похоже, Алексу действительно удалось выбить его из колеи.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Он не мог дышать, - повторил Алекс с мстительным удовольствием, - подавился своим языком, бедолага. Уже и синеть начал... никто бы не успел ему помочь, если бы я решил кого-нибудь позвать. Хорошо, что я додумался перевернуть его на живот и приложить пару раз, чтобы он смог вдохнуть... а может, и не очень хорошо? Тут уж не нам судить. В любом случае, когда он пришел в себя, то ничего не помнил. Помнил только я.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он хрипло засмеялся, явно собой довольный; что до Месье, то он не ответил ничего, будучи, очевидно, не в силах и слова вымолвить.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Поэтому, когда в очередной раз будете распространяться о благодарности и справедливости, - припечатал Алекс, делая шаг в коридор, и Алексис еле успел, чтобы не попасться ему на глаза, нырнуть за ближайшую портьеру, - вспомните, что ваш любимец должен мне несколько больше, чем эта роль у Зидлера... но никогда об этом не узнает. Если, конечно, вы не пожелаете ему рассказать... но я надеюсь, что вы не настолько жестоки.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Или ты, - проговорил Месье, справляясь с одолевшей его немотой; самым краем глаза выглянув из своего убежища, Алексис увидел, как Алекс, приплясывающей походкой проходя мимо, пожимает плечами:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Ну что вы? Знаете, когда посвящен это, начинаешь смотреть на нашего Эжена немного... по-особенному. И чтобы я лишил себя этого удовольствия? Я могила! Можете считать, что вот она - моя благодарность. Все честно, как вы и любите!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Окончательно приходя в отличное расположение духа и даже начав напевать что-то себе под нос, он удалился, а следом за ним, подождав немного - и Месье; наверное, только крайнее расстройство, в котором пребывали его мысли от свалившейся на него новости, не позволило ему заметить того, что в коридоре они с Алексом были не одни. Алексис, соблюдая всю возможную осторожность, ждал чуть ли не четверть часа, прежде чем отправиться обратно в зал; услышанное надо было осознать, осмыслить, и он предполагал, что бокал вина как нельзя лучше ему в этом поможет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Что такое? - спросил Эжен несколькими минутами позже, перехватывая его взгляд, и озабоченно потер щеку кончиками пальцев. - У меня что-то на лице?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Нет, нет... ничего, - ответил Алексис, с усилием отворачиваясь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Алекс был прав, черт его подери - смотреть после этого на младшего по-прежнему было решительно невозможно.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI. L'effet secondaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пусть и позже, чем прочие города Франции, но осень все же посетила Ниццу - листья на деревьях увяли и пожухли, и их безжалостно срывали с ветвей поднимающиеся по вечерам порывы холодного ветра. Днем, однако же, было все еще достаточно тепло, чтобы совершать затяжные прогулки по морскому берегу; так, в один день, предшествовавший дебюту Дени на подмостках заведения господина У., все четверо - Алексис, Жюли, сам Дени и присоединившийся к ним доктор Ламбьель, - добрались до пляжа, где провели несколько часов, пока стоящее в зените солнце не начало, краснея, сползать к горизонту. Алексис и Ламбьель весьма удобно устроились на террасе кафе и, неторопливо попивая принесенное им бордо, наблюдали за тем, как их подопечные с гиканьем носятся по берегу. Пытаясь догнать друг друга, Жюли и Дени хохотали во все горло, шутливо обсыпали друг друга песком; в какой-то момент Дени, сбросив ботинки и закатав штанины, забежал в море почти по колено в надежде, что так Жюли не сможет его достать, но и она была не лыком шита - оставила на берегу туфли, без всякого стеснения задрала до колен юбку, и азартная погоня продолжилась уже в воде.</p><p>- Смотрю на них, - сказал задумчиво Алексис, наблюдая за всем этим, - и забываю, что на самом деле они просто дети... Особенно она - ребенок, у которого слишком рано отобрали возможность им быть.</p><p>- Как и мы, в некотором роде, не так ли? - заметил Ламбьель, улыбаясь с горьким смирением. - Своим детством мы платили за возможность выжить и чего-то добиться, поэтому в чем-то остались детьми навек...</p><p>Установилась небольшая пауза. Алексис смотрел, как плещется в бокале вино, обдумывая слова своего собеседника.</p><p>- Ты прав, - признал он наконец, делая глоток. - В общем, как и всегда.</p><p>- Ты льстишь мне, - успехнулся Ламбьель, - будь я всегда прав - ныне я бы пребывал не здесь, а в сферах несоизмеримо выше, чем эта...</p><p>- Сожалеешь?</p><p>- Ни в коем случае, - Ламбьель покачал головой, - в тех сферах, как я представляю, совершенно нечем дышать.</p><p>Жюли и Дени, утомленные, разгоряченные, присоединились к ним. Дени тяжело дышал, с рукавов его рубахи стекала вода - совершенно забывшись в головокружительном вихре игры, Жюли умудрилась толкнуть его так, что тот полетел в воду. Алексис, поглядев на него, предложил ему свой сюртук, но Дени жестом отказался.</p><p>- Не стоит.</p><p>- Не хватало тебе еще простудиться перед выступлением, - буркнул Алексис, но Дени упрямо мотнул головой:</p><p>- Я буду в порядке. Сейчас обсохну!</p><p>- Не раздражайтесь на него, - попросила Жюли, заметив, что Алексис продолжает хмуриться. - Это я виновата. Не стоило так его хватать...</p><p>- Если вдруг решите искупить вину, - вдруг заговорил Ламбьель, прежде чем Алексис, чей взгляд при ее словах несколько смягчился, успел ответить, - то знайте - я разрешаю вам петь. Но немного! И не напрягая сильно легкие. Что-нибудь несложное, вроде...</p><p>Он закусил губу, пытаясь вспомнить мотив, который можно было бы счесть подходящим для Жюли и ее состояния, а она замерла - не воодушевленная, а скорее растерянная от того, что он сказал ей. Про себя она примирилась уже с мыслью, что ее пение, в былые времена могущее очаровать всех - от мастерового до президента Республики, - убито болезнью и навек похоронено, поэтому слова доктора Ламбьеля не на шутку ее ошарашили.</p><p>- Я... даже не знаю, выйдет ли, - проговорила она, улыбаясь несмело и нервно. - У меня была другая идея... может, вы найдете ее столь же приятной.</p><p>- Какая же? - спросил Алексис, и Жюли обратила к нему странно сверкнувший взгляд.</p><p>- Готова поспорить, вы не думали, что я могу сгодиться на роль кухарки, но... я думала приготовить кое-что. Что-то, что вам понравится.</p><p>Все уставились на нее с одинаковым изумлением, и она не сдержалась, смущенно засмеялась в сжатый кулак.</p><p>- Видимо, прав был тот, кто сказал, что человек талантливый в какой-то одной области не будет обделен талантами и во всех прочих, - произнес Ламбьель и пожал плечами, точно призывая всех принять свершившееся. - В любом случае, я попробую плод ваших трудов с удовольствием.</p><p>- Как и я, - подтвердил Алексис, и Жюли ответила им почти церемонно:</p><p>- Постараюсь вас не разочаровать, господа.</p><p>Тем временем солнце опустилось совсем близко к крышам, а в воздух закрались первые отзвуки холода, поэтому все четверо, допив вино, поторопились покинуть набережную. Дени, пользуясь представившейся возможностью, присоединился к Ламбьелю, и они, непринужденно беседуя, шли чуть впереди; Алексис немного поотстал, и Жюли подошла к нему, еле весомо оперлась о его локоть.</p><p>- Последнее время вы начинаете пугать меня, - сказала она негромко, удостоверившись, что идущие впереди не слышат их. Алексис в первый миг решил даже, что ослышался.</p><p>- Что? Почему?</p><p>- У всего на свете есть цена, даже не утверждайте, что это не так, - произнесла она с нарочитым спокойствием, глядя куда-то в сторону. - Но вы не берете ничего из денег, что я зарабатываю, не берете меня...</p><p>Ворот сюртука неожиданно стал Алексису тесен, и он замедлил шаг, чтобы судорожным жестом поправить его, дать себе возможность вздохнуть. Жюли будто не заметила его смятения:</p><p>- Поэтому я хочу спросить у вас прямо - сколько мне нужно будет заплатить за все, что вы делаете? Надеюсь, вы не будете утаивать ответ.</p><p>- Утаивать что-либо у меня... никогда хорошо не получалось, - признался Алексис, почувствовав, как ее пальцы сильнее сжимают его руку, - но вы прямо сейчас ставите меня в тупик. Сколько бы мне пришлось заплатить в былые времена за возможность просто так пройтись с вами бок о бок? Наслаждаться вашей игрой каждый вечер? А в ближайшее время - мы же оба верим господину Ламбьелю, - и вашим пением? </p><p>Вздрогнув, Жюли внимательно посмотрела на него. Теперь он был совершенно спокоен, даже умиротворен; еще минуту назад одолевавшее его замешательство теперь передалось ей.</p><p>- Немногие были бы в состоянии пожертвовать такой суммой, - произнесла она хрипло, с усилием, мрачнея на глазах; стремясь развеять ее подавленность, Алексис послал ей ободряющую улыбку.</p><p>- Тогда будем считать, что друг с другом мы в расчете?</p><p>Дени, слушавший из уст Ламбьеля очередную историю о его похождениях, огласил всю улицу звонким смехом, и Алексис с Жюли, не ожидавшие этого, невольно вздрогнули.</p><p>- Если говорить так, - произнесла Жюли совсем тихо, когда Дени смог унять свой смех, - то вы должны мне кое-что.</p><p>Алексис метнул на нее вопросительный взгляд, и она ответила:</p><p>- Правду.</p><p>Слово это произнесли одни ее губы, что дало Алексису шанс сделать вид, будто он не расслышал.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>Музыка прекратилась, и Алексис, оказавшись в середине сцены, поклонился, благодаря тех, кто собрался сегодня вечером в зале "Северной звезды". Что бы ни происходило за стенами кабаре - война, восстание, Коммуна, все возможные бедствия разом, - публика встречала Алексиса неизменно тепло, и до него доносили даже слухи, что хозяин "Буфф дю Нор", долгое время будто не замечавший присутствия того на парижской сцене, готов сменить гнев на милость и только и ждет, пока все успокоится, чтобы предложить ему контракт. Это известие приводило Алексиса в счастливое исступление, которое не могли омрачить никакие лишения, и настроение его, конечно же, передавалось и зрителям - вот и сегодня, пока он кланялся, аплодисменты совершенно не торопились смолкнуть. Кто-то крикнул даже: "на бис!", но остался без поддержки; что до Алексиса, то он, уставший за вечер, поторопился громко объявить:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Спасибо! Спасибо всем, господа! Надеюсь, вы не упустите случая прийти завтра... обещаю вам еще не так повеселиться!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Завсегдатаи "Северной звезды" давно знали, что эти слова являются чем-то вроде напоминания: заведению пора закрываться. Скрываясь за кулисами, Алексис слышал поднявшийся в зале суетливый гул - там отодвигали стулья, рассовывали по карманам недоеденное и торопились прикончить недопитое, подавали друг другу куртки и шляпы, неторопливо стекались к открывающимся и захлопывающимся дверям, а Алекс и Эжен сбивались с ног, убирая все, оставленное на столах. Все это было ему привычно, все шло своим чередом, и он, удаляясь в гримерную, на ходу расстегивал пуговицы своего костюма, представлял уже, как, переодевшись и приняв ванну, окажется в постели с книгой, ужином и бокалом вина - и в эту секунду до него донесся, как гулкий отрезвляющий удар, нетвердый голос кого-то из тех, кто остался в зале.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Эй, ты! Еще коньяк!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Мы закрываемся, господа, - ответил ему несколько растерянный голос Эжена. - Больше не... а-а!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Услышав крик, Алексис застыл на месте и стремглав бросился назад. Увиденное им в зале заставило его сердце захолодеть и сделать стремительный, наверняка смертельно опасный акробатический кульбит: Эжена схватил, крепко держа за ворот, один из компании громогласных молодых людей, собравшихся за дальним столиком - все они были, должно быть, моложе Алексиса, у всех на груди сияли кокарды коммунаров, но хуже всего было то, что тот, кто держал Эжена, упер в его подбородок тяжелое дуло матово блестящего револьвера. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Неси еще коньяк, молокосос, - произнес он значительно, почти швыряя Эжена на пол. - Мы хотим выпить во имя Республики!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Оказавшись на свободе, Эжен не заставил никого повторять дважды; почти теряя голову, он метнулся в сторону кухни, и за ним же устремился Алекс, бледный от страха, оставивший на столе поднос, на который он складывал пустые стаканы. Алексис нагнал их в дверях, схватил обоих за плечи - он слабо понимал, что делает, и все, что совершалось им в те минуты, делалось лишь согласно слепому первобытному инстинкту.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Не шевелитесь и носа не показывайте отсюда, - проговорил он севшим голосом, буквально заталкивая обоих в кладовку, где теснились вдоль стен банки с соленьями и свисали с потолка связки лука, - если будет хотя бы звук...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он редко говорил с ними в таком тоне, и в любой другой день они, должно быть, посмеялись бы над его попыткой быть суровым; но сейчас ни Эжен, ни Алекс не проронили ни слова, только, накрепко вцепившись друг в друга, смотрели на Алексиса одинаковыми испуганными глазами. Оставив их, он, стараясь не дать страху заполнить свое сознание, вернулся в зал; коммунары, конечно, были еще там, и, стоило им увидеть Алексиса, как в его сторону полетели окрики:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Эй, поторпаливайся там! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Господа, - он старался говорить твердо, не выдавать ничем, что вид оружия вселяет в него трепет, ведь сам он, благодаря неустанным хлопотам Месье, был освобожден от необходимости следовать воинской повинности, - я боюсь, что вам придется уйти.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Они на миг смолкли, будто не ожидав такой дерзости; наконец тот из них, что угрожал Эжену, поднялся, шатнувшись, со своего места, и оказался с Алексисом лицом к лицу. По росту они, конечно, были далеко не равны - Алексис был выше почти на целую голову, - но у коммунара в руке был все тот же револьвер, который он ничтоже сумняшеся направил своему противнику в лицо.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "Господа"? - переспросил он, прищурившись. - И с какого, позволь спросить, черта ты обращаешься к нам, как последний поганый роялист?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Я говорил тебе! - вдруг поддакнул один из его приятелей. - Здесь давно уже что-то нечисто! Настоящий притон этой дряни!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Да-да, - проговорил тот неприязненно, оглядывая Алексиса с головы до ног - и, конечно, задерживаясь взглядом на геральдической лилии, украшавшей его сценический костюм. - Теперь я вижу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Госпо... - начал Алексис и осекся, поперхнулся собственными словами, когда услышал тихое потрескивание взводимого курка. - Позвольте, давайте не будем... в конце концов, уже поздно, и нам сложно здраво мыслить... ведь все устали...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Ну нет, - заявил, прищурившись, коммунар, державший его на мушке, - ты нам еще спляшешь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И, прежде чем Алексис успел что-то сообразить, выпустил первую пулю прямо ему под ноги.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Подпрыгнуть, увернуться, но не решаться бежать, рискуя получить получить еще одну пулю, но на сей раз в затылок или между лопаток - Алексис, оглушенный выстрелом, никак не обдумывал это, просто делал первое пришедшее ему в голову. До него смутно донесся многоголосый смех; затем выстрел повторился, еще и еще, взметнулись в воздух вперемешку с дымом деревянные крошки, Алексис шатнулся в сторону и назад, в мыслях у него осталась одна лишь глухая мольба - не споткнуться, - а поднявшийся гогот, подзуживания, тугие хлопки, с которыми револьверное дуло озарялось смертельным огнем, как будто сковали его разум, накрыли его пеленой темной и беспросветной. Сквозь эту пелену он не ощутил в первую секунду боли, что после очередного выстрела прошила его ногу, и он, нелепо взмахнув руками, упал на пол, будто его надломило; но за болью пришла тишина, внезапная и пронзительная, и на миг Алексис успел подумать даже, что умер, но его разубедил в этом звук ружейного затвора, приведенного в боевую готовность.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "Собственность, безопасность и сопротивление угнетению", - донесся до Алексиса (и вместе с ним, очевидно, до каждого из тех, кто был в зале) спокойный голос Месье. - Не это ли те права, что прописаны в декларации, на которую вы так молитесь?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ему не ответили. Коммунар, оставшийся стоять с револьвером в руках, был очень бледен; не исключено было, что он вовсе не понял, о чем ведется речь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- То, что вы творите, - продолжал Месье со все большим и большим брезгливым презрением, - думаю, за угнетение можно счесть. Так имею ли я, как человек и гражданин, право перестрелять вас всех, как перепелок?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Кто дал вам право называться гражданином... - глухо выдохнул коммунар, но Месье не дал ему договорить:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Я знаю, что лучший способ обеспечить свои права - держать в руках оружие... и мое сейчас направлено тебе в голову, а ты, если мне не изменяет слух, только что выпустил последнюю пулю из барабана своего револьвера.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Все замолчали. Только те, кто стоял к Месье чуть ближе, не сговариваясь, отступили от него подальше.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Убирайтесь, - коротко приказал он, и Алексис, обморочно закрывая глаза, услышал, как затопотали по полу чужие ноги и оглушительно хлопнула дверь, едва не слетая с петель. Дальше поднялась какая-то муторная суета: Месье кого-то позвал, Алексиса подхватили с пола, куда-то отнесли и уложили, потом сунули под нос склянку с чем-то резко пахнущим, и он, открыв глаза, увидел перед собой Месье и господина Дюбуа, местного врача.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- ...сустав раздроблен, - говорил последний, преувеличенно увлеченно копаясь в саквояже в поисках инструментов. - Не знаю, сможет ли он ходить...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Делайте то, что в ваших силах, - отрывисто повелел Месье, и Дюбуа удвоил свое рвение: извлек из саквояжа какие-то пыточного вида инструменты, несколько салфеток и бутылку, наполненную чем-то бесцветным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Пары хлороформа уменьшат боль, - пояснил он, обращаясь то ли к Алексису, то ли к Месье, то ли к себе самому, - но их дозу нужно рассчитывать с осторожностью. Вопреки мнению многих моих коллег, я считаю, что в этом деле лучше недобрать, чем перебрать, ведь последствия могут быть непоправимы...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Доверюсь вашему мнению, - заверил его Месье и обратился к Алексису, завидев, что тот, пусть несколько бессмысленно, но наблюдает за ними. - Ты слышал? Может быть больно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Ладно, ладно, - покорно отозвался Алексис и снова закрыл глаза, стараясь не дать разлившемуся в ноге ледяному онемению подняться выше, к самому сердцу.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII. La rechute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Свет приглушили, и царивший над столами гомон тут же примолк. Полумрак, заволокший зал, рассеивался лишь на самой сцене, куда вышел Дени, немного бледный и очень сосредоточенный; Жюли, готовясь аккомпанировать ему, медленно и в чем-то торжественно опустила руки на клавиши. Сидя к залу боком, она могла видеть Алексиса, занявшего место над одним из столов: он успел почти опустошить бутылку бордо, и оттого лицо его зарумянилось, и тем удивительнее было для Жюли, когда она перехватила его взгляд, что румянец этот оказался для нее заразен.</p><p>Акробатический этюд, который Дени так жаждал продемонстрировать публике, был им отточен до того, что он признался Жюли как-то раз, будто сможет исполнить его даже во сне; посетители, впервые видевшие в стенах кафе нечто подобное, были все внимание. Жюли исторгла из фортепиано первые аккорды нужной мелодии, и действо началось - краем глаза она видела, как торопливо приложился Алексис к своему бокалу, совершенно не заметив при этом, что тот пуст, и у нее, вопреки тому, как усиленно она старалась призвать себя к спокойствию, тоже пересохло в глотке. Она заставила себя сосредоточиться на игре, и это изрядно помогло ей; по крайней мере, пока Дени совершенно легко и безусильно исполнял свои трюки один за другим, а публика встречала их восторженными вздохами и резкими взрывами аплодисментов, на какой-то чудесный, ослепительный миг она успела даже укрепиться в уверенности, что все пройдет наилучшим образом - и, конечно же, она обманулась.</p><p>Завершающая часть выступления была весьма сложной - на потолке загодя закрепили крючья, на которые повесили полотна из плотной, но мягкой ткани, и Дени забрался по ним, как кошка, под самый потолок, пока зрители наблюдали за ним одновременно встревоженно и восхищенно. Теперь он должен был продемонстрировать "полет", замотав себя в эти полотна по рукам и ногам, а затем отпустить себя, лишившись любой точки опоры, и, за секунды описав в воздухе несколько головокружительных сальто, замереть над самым полом, чтобы сорвать финальную овацию, знаменующую его первый успех. У Жюли, когда она наблюдала за его репетициями, на этом моменте всегда кружилась голова, и она радовалась про себя, что может не смотреть на происходящее, а все свое внимание уделить разложенным перед ней нотам. Так она хотела поступить и сейчас - это позволило бы ей не позориться, жмурясь от страха за мальчишку, которого она, спустя столько недель, могла пока еще очень осторожно назвать кем-то вроде своего друга, - но в этот момент до нее донеслась, как она поняла тут же, самая ужасная смесь звуков из всех, что когда-либо улавливал ее слух: треск ломающегося дерева, короткий пронзительный вскрик и - Жюли почувствовала, как у нее немеет в висках, - тяжелый звук удара тела о дощатый пол.</p><p>Все собравшиеся в зале вскочили. То же самое сделала и она, неловко задев напоследок одну из клавиш - и фортепиано ответило ей гулкой фальшивой нотой. Дени лежал неподвижно, по-видимому, лишившись сознания; одно из полотен валялось с ним рядом, как никому не нужная тряпка, и тут же - крюк с оставшимися на нем опилками. Подняв глаза, Жюли увидела зияющую в потолке дыру - одна из досок, не выдержав нагрузки, переломилась надвое, и это послужило причиной случившейся беды.</p><p>- Помогите! - вскрикнула Жюли, понимая, что все присутствующие застыли от ужаса, и никто из них не смеет сделать к сцене и шага. - Кто-нибудь, помогите!</p><p>Словно подавая пример, она метнулась к Дени, первая оказалась возле него, наклонилась, чтобы приподнять его голову, и испустила вздох облегчения, поняв, что он дышит.</p><p>- Пропустите! Пропустите скорее! - к ним уже со всех ног бежал Ламбьель; от его щеголеватой расслабленности не осталось и следа, и сейчас он, бледный чрезвычайно, напоминал призрака или иное потустороннее видение. Опустившись рядом с Дени на колени, он сделал попытку привести его в чувство, но все было бесполезно - тот не открывал глаз и не откликался, даже когда его несильно хлопнули по щеке.</p><p>- Дьявол... - Ламбьель повернул страшно искаженное лицо к Жюли, и она содрогнулась, встретившись с его безумным взглядом. - Есть у вас нюхательная соль?</p><p>- Должно быть... - растерянная, оглушенная, она обернулась к Алексису, чтобы спросить у него, и у нее упало сердце: стол опустел, на нем остались лишь бокал и опрокинутая бутылка, а фигура хозяина кафе со всей возможной поспешностью, сутулясь, как под обстрелом, торопилась скрыться на лестнице. Из этой сцены Жюли не поняла ничего, но Ламбьель, проследив за ее взглядом, понял куда больше.</p><p>- Хорошо же... - прошептал он сквозь стиснутые зубы и обратился к залу, все еще полному тех, кто был ошеломлен случившимся. - Кто-нибудь, помогите мне отнести его в комнату!</p><p>Добровольцы все же нашлись; Жюли отстранили, и она сидела недолго, всеми оставленная, на коленях посреди опустевшей сцены, содрогаясь и неловко утирая трясущиеся на ресницах крупные слезы. Впрочем, она не была бы собой, если б первое потрясение не оставило ее быстро; решительно, без чьей-либо помощи поднявшись на ноги и не обращая уже внимания на тех, кто оставался в зале, она тоже метнулась наверх - но целью ее было вовсе не догнать процессию, переносившую Дени, а добраться до комнаты Алексиса.</p><p>Она думала, что выбьет дверь, если он вздумал ее запереть, но это оказалось совсем не нужно - то ли нарочно, то ли забыв об этом в мороке собственных переживаний, но Алексис не повернул ключ в замке, и Жюли смогла беспрепятственно проникнуть в его обиталище. Она думала, что найдет его поверженным, сломленным в кресле или на постели, но он стоял у окна, непроницаемый, прямо держа спину и величаво задрав подбородок; по его виду можно было сказать, что он готовится читать какой-то трагический и пафосный монолог.</p><p>- Почему вы сбежали? - спросила она без обиняков, не трудясь подбирать слова; впрочем, по тому, как Алексис прикрыл глаза, можно было понять, что последнее слово его вовсе не оскорбляет. - Это же не ваша вина, что...</p><p>- Все, что происходит в этих стенах - моя вина, - монотонно ответил он. - Впрочем, я... должно быть, это было неизбежно.</p><p>Жюли нахмурилась, подступаясь к нему.</p><p>- О чем вы?</p><p>Он наконец обернулся к ней, будто заметил лишь сейчас, и она увидела, что лицо его пусто и размыто, и даже тени какого-либо выражения не бродит на нем.</p><p>- Я проклят, - сказал он просто и скупо, пожимая плечами. - Полагаю, что уже давно... во мне живет эта ужасная бацилла, которую я не мог, не могу не передать другим.</p><p>- Давно?..</p><p>Алексис не отвечал ей больше и сделал попытку вновь обратить свой взгляд за окно, но Жюли не дала ему этого сделать - подошла совсем близко, обхватила ладонями его лицо, для чего ей пришлось приподняться на цыпочки, и заговорила убежденно и горячо, заставляя его посмотреть на себя:</p><p>- Тогда прокляты мы оба! Мы все... мы могли сбежать оттуда хоть на край света, но мы никогда не уйдем по-настоящему, потому что это чертово золото осталось с нами навек. Оно, будь оно неладно, собой все отравило, и если вы думаете, что единственный, кто чувствует это, то я скажу вам, как вы ошибаетесь. Неизбежно? Пусть так, неизбежно для любого это проклятие, но для нас...</p><p>- Для нас?</p><p>- Для нас, - повторила Жюли упрямо, решаясь, - остается только попробовать его разделить.</p><p>- Но...</p><p>Она не дала ему сказать еще хоть слово - просто потянулась еще выше, к самому его лицу, и мимолетно, порывисто прижалась к его губам. Это сложно было назвать поцелуем, не было в этом прикосновении и следа чего-то чувственного, одно лишь слепое движение души, которую, как известно, сложно обмануть; не осознавая толком, что делает, Жюли ощутила интуитивно, что не может сейчас сделать ничего лучше - а о чем думал Алексис в тот момент, она и представить себе не могла, потому что он замер, как статуя, никак не отвечая, но и не пытаясь отстраниться. Она отстранилась сама, чтобы посмотреть взглядом решительным и горящим в его широко распахнутые глаза.</p><p>- Я прослежу, чтобы о Дени хорошо позаботились, - сказала она первую пришедшую ей в голову чушь (действительно, у нее не было ни малейшего повода сомневаться в компетентности господина Ламбьеля) и, не оборачиваясь, вышла.</p><p>За ее спиной снова устоялась плотная пелена тишины.</p><p>***</p><p>Первым, кого увидел Дени, с трудом приоткрыв глаза, был Ламбьель - утомленный, он дремал в кресле по соседству с постелью больного, но, почуяв его шевеление, встрепенулся тут же.</p><p>- Тебе лучше? Наконец-то.</p><p>- Да, я... - Дени сделал попытку пошевелиться и тут же прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать: правая нога отозвалась на его движение столь острым приступом боли, что у несчастного потемнело в глазах. Да и Ламбьель тут же поспешил его остановить, взяв за плечо неожиданно крепко, хоть и мягко:</p><p>- Нет, нет, сейчас только полный покой. </p><p>- Что со мной? - спросил Дени беспомощно и неслышно, будучи едва в силах шевельнуть пересохшими губами. Ламбьель отвлекся, чтобы наполнить из стоявшего тут же кувшина стакан и подать ему.</p><p>- Не буду скрывать: все могло быть намного хуже. Ходить ты сможешь, когда все заживет, но твои выступления...</p><p>Его сокрушенного, виноватого взгляда хватило Дени, чтобы понять, какие слова таятся за его молчанием.</p><p>- И что... - он думал, что сейчас расплачется от охватившего его отчаяния, но, к собственному удивлению, не ощутил ничего, кроме расползшейся в груди сети ледяного опустошения, - и что теперь?</p><p>Ламбьель со вздохом поднялся из кресла, принялся мерить комнату нервными, широкими шагами. Ясно было, что за прошедшие часы он многое успел передумать - и все же решение оказалось для него непростым.</p><p>- Если бы ты изъявил желание... - начал он издалека, но затем, поняв, что у него нет сил на заранее заготовленный монолог, мотнул головой и заговорил прямо. - Я давно уже нуждаюсь в подмастерье. В ученике, можно сказать. В том, с кем можно делить радости и тяготы путешествий... и делиться секретами мастерства.</p><p>Дени поначалу не поверил в то, что слышит.</p><p>- Вы хотите, чтобы я...</p><p>- Почему нет? - резко остановившись, Ламбьель послал ему ободряющую улыбку. - Я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, ты смышленый парень, и... словом, я не думаю, что ты захочешь оставаться здесь... после этого.</p><p>- Нет, - ответил Дени понуро, - не захочу.</p><p>- Тогда, - добавил Ламбьель, чуть более воодушевляясь, - если ты не знаешь, куда еще можно податься, то можешь уехать со мной. Я покидаю Ниццу в следующий понедельник. Насчет ноги не беспокойся - наймем подходящий экипаж, доберемся до границы, а там...</p><p>- Почему вы это делаете?</p><p>Ламбьель осекся на полуслове. Вопрос застал его врасплох, и он долго, пристально смотрел на своего юного собеседника, прежде чем ответить смутно и уклончиво, будто чего-то стыдясь:</p><p>- Поверь, у меня есть причины. У меня всегда есть причины.</p><p>***</p><p>Как и было уговорено, уезжали из Ниццы через неделю; Дени успел немного окрепнуть и даже весьма бодро передвигался с перебинтованной ногой при помощи костылей. Алексис не вышел проводить их; за него была одна Жюли, и с ней Дени обменялся крепкими объятиями, прежде чем с помощью своего новоиспеченного спутника забраться в экипаж. Убедившись, что тот устроился без всяких неудобств, Ламбьель повернулся к Жюли. Холода сгущались, по улице гулял ветер, заставлявший всех ежиться, но Жюли, заметив, что Ламбьель тянется к ее руке, сначала стянула с ладони перчатку.</p><p>- Вы необыкновенное создание, - сказал он ей, ничуть не лукавя. - Я надеюсь увидеть вас еще... в добром здравии.</p><p>Она улыбнулась ему - на первый взгляд, приветливо, но в то же время безгранично устало.</p><p>- Я не забуду то, что вы сделали для меня, доктор.</p><p>- Уверяю, - ответил он, - не более чем просто сыграл свою роль.</p><p>На том прощание было закончено; Ламбьель присоединился к Дени в экипаже, кучер подхлестнул лошадей, и над мостовой разнесся перестук копыт, сопровождаемый ритмичным поскрипыванием рессор. Жюли недолго провожала взглядом удаляющийся экипаж, вслед которому неслись, увлекаемые ветром, съежившиеся, мертвые листья; не желая подвергать себя риску простуды, она поторопилась обратно в кафе, на ходу доставая из кармана платок. Последнее время ее вновь осаждал кашель, но при этом, отнимая от рта легкую светлую ткань, пятен крови она больше не видела.</p><p>Это внушало надежду.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>